Controverse Sterekienne (Humour)
by Cataclyste
Summary: A tous ceux qui écrivent des fictions dans lesquelles Stiles est une FEMME, je vous prie de lire ceci. A prendre avec humour. Les Sterek shippers apprécieront. Lorsque Madame la Lune et Tonton Soleil débattent, cela donne une controverse rythmée et plutôt comique.


Je dédie ce OS à Bruniblondi, parce-que l'on est d'accord sur l'inutilité de transformer Stiles en femme dans les Fanfictions.

* * *

Crary vous dirai-je (ma petite expression du moment) transformer Stiles en femme dans les Fanfictions, c'est n'importe quoi, dépassé, abusé, enfin bref, plein de trucs en –é. J'appelle ici Madame la Lune et Tonton Soleil pour une controverse plus ou moins animée sur le sujet.

Débattons.

Transformer Stiles en femme dans les Fanfictions est-il une bonne chose ?

Vous avez dix minutes.

-De quoi ? Stiles en femme ? Mais quelle bonne idée ! En tant que Lune, je peux vous assurer que s'il, pardon, si elle se faisait mordre, elle se transformerait directement en Were-Gazelle !

-Bon sang, une were-gazelle, vous allez trop loin les fans, Madame la Lune pardon, ne croyez-vous pas que si la Fanbase du Sterek ship le Sterek, c'est justement pour les relations M/M ? L'alchimie entre les deux hommes, une belle histoire, leur complémentarité ?

Tonton Soleil s'énerve, dépose une liasse de documents sur la table et s'indigne :

-Stiles qui est enceinte de Derek, qui écarte les jambes pour offrir son vagin à Derek dans les fictions lemon/Slash, qui perdent par conséquent leur statut de Slash ! Je suis outré, vraiment, quelle indélicatesse, quelle outrecuidance ! Si vous êtes si choquée des relations entre hommes, des relations homosexuelles, allez shipper du Stydia, du Stalia, du Scallison, mais ne salissez pas la réputation de la Fanbase Sterek ! Stiles est un homme ! Hurla Tonton Soleil en brandissant l'acte de naissance de Stiles Stilinski, tout comme Derek !

Le prélat Fabien Davis tenta de calmer l'atmosphère tendue entre les deux camps.

-Madame la Lune, avez-vous déjà vu une were-gazelle ? Avez-vous une preuve qu'une créature de ce genre existe et que, de ce fait, Stiles peut être considéré comme une femme dans les Fanfictions ?

Madame la Lune arqua un sourcil interrogateur, le prélat prenait parti ?

-Non, avoua-t-elle, mais les fans peuvent imaginer ce qu'ils veulent, c'est le but de la Fanfiction après tout non ?

-Mais de là à s'éloigner du canon ? Changer le sexe d'un personnage ? Supprimer la partie « Homosexuelle » du Sterek pour la rendre plus… « Normale » aux yeux des fans quelque peu choqués à la lecture du mot « anus » ou encore « pénétration anale entre hommes » ? Croyez-vous qu'il faut supprimer la magie de ce couple fictif, qui, dans le jeu des acteurs, peut même paraître réel aux yeux d'un fan avisé que vous n'êtes sûrement pas, juste parce-que le lemon slash, homosexuel, yaoi choque certaines personnes ? De là à changer complètement une histoire d'amour, ou un PWP pour une histoire de sexualité ?

Le prélat hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Madame la Lune n'apprécia pas ce geste et tenta de reconquérir le prélat.

-Néanmoins Tonton, vous devriez savoir que la liberté d'écriture et la liberté de penser sont des droits, chacun peut écrire ce qu'il veut en se laissant aller à son imagination, sans contraintes, bien sûr le plagiat en est une inévitable, mais sachez que si certains fans n'apprécient pas le yaoi ou les relations lemon homosexuelles, ils peuvent écrire ce qu'ils veulent…

-Alors pourquoi transformer Stiles en femme ? Expliquez-moi le but ? Je n'en vois aucun à part masquer le fait que Stiles soit un homme, la coupa Tonton.

-Je euh… Pourquoi m'a-t-on donné le rôle qui défend la cause ? Et pourquoi on parle comme dans un dialogue de Platon ?

-Joue le jeu Lune ! Râla Tonton, et réponds à la question !

-Bon, bien, bien, eh bien, la raison pour laquelle l'on peut écrire des fictions avec Stiles en femme est la suivante…

-Argumente…

-Eh bien, Stiles est souvent assimilé comme le passif de l'histoire, enfin je crois, alors on s'amuse mieux avec deux trous ?

-C'est d'un chic ! Les vrais Sterek shippers écrivent des histoires originales, magnifiques et très bien écrites en laissant la relation M/M ! En plus, le sexe homosexuel ouvre le champ des possibles ! _(Notez ici le verbe absolument bien placé.) _En quoi le fait d'avoir « deux trous » rend la relation plus « amusante » ? Expliquez-vous !

Madame la Lune tiqua, elle était court d'arguments. Après tout, elle jouait celle qui défendait la cause de ceux qui transforment Stiles en fille. Et ils n'avaient aucun argument valable.

-Assez, assez, vous avez raison ! Revoyons notre façon de penser ! Comme Platon des siècles auparavant, vous avez vidé de sens tous mes arguments et m'avez fait revoir mon raisonnement. Je promets de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'écrire une fiction Sterek M/F et me redirigerai vers un couple hétérosexuel au lieu détruire la notoriété d'une fanbase et son fondement juste pour quelques propos choquants à mon égard et celui des fans !

-Déjà ? Lança Tonton boudeur, nous n'avons pas joué très longtemps !

-Oui, je viens d'apprendre que Cataclyste va écrire un fluff et le publiera dans très peu de temps, il faut que je sois la première à la lire ! Répondit Madame la Lune en prenant ses affaires.

Tonton Soleil la rejoignit et la scène se vida.

Le prélat resta là, au milieu de la scène. Il savourait encore ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les entités astrales avaient toujours raison à ce qu'on dit. Et Cataclyste aussi.

* * *

OS à prendre avec humour. Vous avez le bonjour de Tonton Soleil et le bonsoir de Madame la Lune. A bientôt.


End file.
